contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
is a recurrent boss in the Contra series. Description Magnus is a large, heavily-armored tank encountered at the end of Base Area 2. It has three gunner stations on its top from where soldiers manning rifles can attack individually. The soldiers on the side posts man miniguns, although these shoot standard single rounds. They can be killed individually in order to weaken the boss's overall firepower. The commander at the central post is actually the boss's weak spot, and once defeated, the whole tank will be destroyed. Even though it is a tank, and as such, moves via two wheeled straight tracks on each side (according to its artwork), the vehicle can also move horizontally without problems. The vehicle also features two retractile electrodes on its front from where a magnetic field is generated. These can be extended a certain distance in order to attack ground enemy units easier. This field is actually not lethal to the touch in the arcade version, although this is not the case for the NES port. Since most of the tank's offensive capabilities are designed to attack enemies on the front, by quickly positioning oneself behind it will considerably reduce the threat it poses. Appearances ''Super Contra The central station is only the tank's cockpit, where the operator is seated. It cannot attack in any way and only serves as the boss's weak spot. If the player managed to save a Super-Shell, they should deploy it immediately. The shell will gravely weaken the boss, and if deployed right, the battle will end as quickly as it began. In the NES port, ''Super C, the commander at the central post mans a rifle from which he shoots long laser beams. Likewise, once defeated the whole tank will be destroyed. ''Contra III: The Alien Wars An totally different model of the Magnus tank appears midway through the first stage and only acts as a miniboss. Shortly after passing through the area with fiery leaking pipes on the street, a building in the background will suddenly start to crumble and the '''Magnus Mk. 2' will emerge behind it. This time around, the tank is much smaller than its original counterpart and is only piloted by a single alien soldier. The vehicle will advance menacingly toward the left end of the screen, only leaving enough space for a person to fit in, and then retreat while launching a constant barrage of grenades in an arcing pattern from its six-barreled cannon. By concentrating in unleashing non-stop heavy firepower to the Magnus Mk. 2, it will be destroyed before it can charge forward again. By positioning oneself at the right end of the screen as the tank enters the battlefield, the player will remain initially out of harms way. However, if it is not destroyed in time, the vehicle will run them over on its way back. ''Contra: Shattered Soldier The '''Super Magnetic Tank Magnus MKIV' appears as the first miniboss in the first stage of the game. Just like its previous incarnation, it also launches missiles but is also capable of performing great leaps as it moves back and forth at times. It also moves around on legs. ''Neo Contra The '''Anti-Contra Tank Magnus Mark V' appears as a boss piloted by Guerilla Contra. ''Contra 4 In ''Contra 4, the tank is encountered in the City stage and attacks by firing either blasts out its cannon which travel in a straight line, or rolling shots that travel along the ground. It also slowly charges toward the player, which can only be avoided by crouching. Gallery Artworks Magnus - 08.jpg|'Magnus' from the Super C cover artwork. Magnus - 02.png|'Magnuss artwork from the Japanese ''Super C instruction booklet. Screenshots Magnus - 01.png|''Super Contra'' Tank Super Contra.png|''Super C'' Magnus - 06.png|'Magnus Mk. 2' from Contra III: The Alien Wars Magnus IV Shattered Soldier.png|'Super Magnetic Tank Magnus MKIV' from Contra: Shattered Soldier Anti-Contra Tank Magnus Mark V Neo Contra.png|'Anti-Contra Tank Magnus Mark V' from Neo Contra Tank Contra 4.png|''Contra 4'' Magnus - 03.png|'Magnuss profile from ''Contra 3D Sprites Magnus - 09.png|''Super C'' Magnus - 10.png|''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' Magnus - 11.png|''Contra 4'' See also *Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Contra 3D bosses Category:Contra 4 bosses Category:Contra Advance bosses Category:Neo Contra bosses Category:Super Contra bosses Category:The Alien Wars bosses